Say It!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "I want you, 'Suke. In my birthday. Only you." Fict for Naruto's Birthday, shounen-ai, NaruSasu, AU. Otanjoubi omodetou, Naruto.


**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe, Boys Love. Don't like, don't read!**

**(=^.^=) **

Helaan napas panjang datang dari seorang pemuda raven yang kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah menatap langit-langit kamar yang didominasi dengan warna biru tua dan corak hitam. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu. Sebuah pikiran mengganjal dalam benak sang Uchiha bungsu. Sesuatu yang amat mengganggu jalan pikirannya. Sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan. Dan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ingat.

Satu setengah menit Sasuke mencari-cari jawaban dari rasa penasarannya. Hanya sebuah jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Satu jawaban yang membuat hatinya lega.

Apa?

Satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dari waktu yang sudah berlalu.

"Kuso!" Jemari Sasuke meremas pelan helaian rambut raven miliknya. Pada detik ini juga sebuah jawaban ditemukan. "10 Oktober." ujarnya kemudian dengan senyuman kecil yang terkembang di wajah tampan Sasuke.

10 Oktober.

Bagi Sasuke, tanggal cantik itu merupakan hari spesial di mana 'seseorang' yang ia sayangi akan bertambah dewasa dan meninggalkan semua sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Atau malah sebaliknya.

Dan yang ia rencanakan setelah ini adalah menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan kalimat 'selamat ulang tahun' pada kekasihnya.

**~Say It!~**

**_Special Fict for Naruto's Birthday_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga Konoha High School. Yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini adalah sebuah kelas yang berada di ujung koridor sekolah.

Hatinya menggebu-gebu saat ia mulai mendekati pintu kelasnya. Ini di luar rencana yang ia buat. Rencana untuk mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada yang terkasih. Tapi, dirasa gagal.

Waktu tengah malam malah dilewatinya untuk membantu sang ayah. Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke tertidur dengan tidak sengaja di dekat tumpukan berkas milik ayahnya.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin menolak perintah dari sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Menolak bukanlah tindakan yang tepat untuk itu. Dan tugas yang diperintahkannya harus dilakukan.

Jemari porselen Sasuke membuka pintu geser kelas itu. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sebuah senyuman lebar dari seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri di antara semua penghuni kelas.

Lilin, kue yang sangat lezat, kado dan juga ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada si pirang. Dan Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat pintu kelas dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Dobe." ujarnya pelan. Ia berharap suara kecilnya dapat terdengar. Tapi yang didapat sekarang adalah suara sorak sorai dari pesta kecil yang dilihatnya.

Gagalkah ia menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sang pemuda pirang? Gagalkah? Apa ini yang disebut dengan kegagalan baginya? Bagi Sasuke yang sulit mengerti perasaan apa yang tercermin dalam hatinya sendiri?

Sasuke tak berpikir panjang untuk itu. Yang ia putuskan saat ini adalah berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan duduk melihat kejadian yang ada di depan kelas.

"Arigatou, minna-san. Aku terharu. Terima kasih untuk kado, kue, dan ucapan dari kalian. Hehehe..." Naruto hanya memberikan senyum lebarnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ne, Naruto, kau bertambah dewasa sekarang. Apa keinginanmu?" Pemuda dengan tanda segitiga merah di pipinya menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditanyai.

"Keinginan?"

"Ya, keinginanmu setelah ini atau mungkin harapanmu. Kau tak mengerti apa? Otak bodohmu tak berubah," Kiba menghela napas panjang.

"Keinginanku..." Mata biru Naruto menatap sang pemuda raven. Senyum hangat diberikannya pada Sasuke. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku ingin dia."

"Dia?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Kiba. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu. Nanti Asuma-sensei menghukummu jika kau tak bersiap."

"Ya. Ya. Selamat untukmulah."

"Ahahaha... Arigatou, Kiba."

Biru menatap _onyx_ lagi. Dan sebuah lantunan nama diucapkannya. "'Suke." Tak lupa dengan senyum lebar yang menghias di wajah tan pemuda pirang itu. Kemudian, sang pemilik mata biru langit mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kelas.

Sang pemuda pirang melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sang pemuda pirang menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke. Dan sang pemuda pirang memanggil nama Sasuke dengan senyum lebar yang dimilikinya.

Singkat. Sangat singkat mereka hari ini bertemu pandang. Dan rencana tinggallah rencana bagi Sasuke. Mata onyx miliknya hanya bisa menatap punggung itu dari belakang.

**_a.n.t_**

_**Konoha High School (01.30 p.m.)**_

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdenting. Dan dengan itu, sesi pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Suasana yang tadinya mengeruh dan penuh dengan kebisuan kini tergantikan oleh senyuman yang terkembang di wajah para siswa. Tak terkecuali dengan sang pemuda pirang yang kini sedang berkemas untuk pulang. Mata birunya menatap sang guru yang sudah meninggalkan kelas. Lega untuk hari ini.

Perlahan, semua penghuni kelas berdiri dari tempatnya, berniat untuk pulang atau mungkin pergi ke tempat lain.

Sasuke bergerak dari bangkunya, mendekati sang pemuda blonde yang kini sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Naruto," panggilnya datar.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu kembali.

"Ya, 'Suke?"

"O-"

"Sstt..." Telunjuk itu menempel di bibir Sasuke, memotong perkataan sang pemuda raven. "... Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Terima kasih, 'Suke. Aku senang," Senyum hangat terkembang di wajah tan Naruto.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa, idiot."

"Tapi, aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Hehehe..."

Tawa. Selalu tawa yang dilihat Sasuke di wajah Naruto. Dan tawa dari si pirang membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun untukmu, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak." Datar suara Sasuke terdengar. "Yang mengucapkannya adalah mereka semua. Bukan aku," lanjutnya.

"'Suke-"

"Otanjoubi omodetou, Dobe."

Selesai kalimat itu diucapkan, sebuah senyum hangat terhias di wajah Naruto. Cepat jemari tan-nya bergerak memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Arigatou, 'Suke-ku. Arigatou. Ucapanmu kutunggu-tunggu. Ucapan paling spesial di hari ini. Aku kira kau lupa, 'Suke." Semakin erat dekapan itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tak sebodoh kau,"

"Ahahaha..." Naruto tertawa ringan. Kemudian, dilepaskannya pelukan itu.

Biru dan _onyx_. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, mencoba memahami apa yang terpancar di dalam sana.

"... Aku tak punya kado. Kau beli saja sendiri,"

Naruto terkekeh. "Kado yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu, 'Suke. Bukan benda ataupun yang lainnya."

"Kau idiot!"

"Salah, ya?"

"..." Sasuke menatap ke arah lain. Hatinya tak kuat untuk menatap pemuda pirang lama-lama. Oh...

"Tatap aku, 'Suke." Naruto menarik pelan dagu Sasuke. Lagi. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. "Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya, 'Suke. Jiwa dan ragamu."

Wajah tan Naruto mulai mendekat perlahan, membuat orang yang didekati merasakan detak jantung yang tak beraturan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_"I want you, 'Suke. In my birthday. Only you." _

Mata biru itu terpejam lalu, sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat di bibir sang Uchiha bungsu.

"_Hn, sure. As you wish, Dobe."_

**Otanjoubi O****modetou, Naruto-Dobe.**

**10 Oktober 2010**

**...END...

* * *

**

**A/N: Gomen, Tsuki ngerasa kehiLangan 'sesuatu' daLam nuLis fict. Ide ini mungkin hanya sepintas aja dan mungkin agak rancu. *****pundung* **

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
